


Our Sky Full Of Stars

by eternal_optimist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin and Padmé get to be the coolest parents ever™️, EXCEPT FOR YOU SHEEV, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, House Naberrie, This is my retribution for ROTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: "He gazed at the holo hanging on the wall in front of him, the one where he, Padmé, Luke and Leia took for their fourth birthday. All of them were smiling broadly."Seven snippets from the Skywalker-Naberrie household in a world where everything is fine and nothing is wrong with the galaxy.





	Our Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting it out there, that I have not seen an episode of the clone wars and I know very little of its plot, so if I accidentally murdered the entire series with this oneshot without knowing, that's probably why. Sorry, I only ever saw the movies. 
> 
> But anyway I am super excited to post this. I hope you'll enjoy ♡

I.

_“-In other news, Various members of the Galactic Senate have been reported to be engaged in some illegal activities and turned over for the court to face justice and prosecution for their crimes. Crimes like encouraging slave labour and human trafficking and smuggling drugs,” the news presenter eloquently began._

_“Most notably, the respective senators from Alderaan, Chandrila and Naboo have led the movement calling for facing the corruption_ _the Republic harbours quite strongly and so far their efforts seem to be quite successful. With health bills granted for the planets torn by the clone wars and the ones in the outer rim. One can only hope these loyal members of our government continue with their efforts,” his co-presenter continued._

_“And speaking of, the new members of senator Amidala’s household seem to be healthy and absolutely adorable as ever or so our sources tell us.”_

_“I would personally love to see the babies, but the Naboo embassy is still adamant against any sort of media presence. A sentiment that I can completely understand. The past few months have been nothing short of a roller coaster, after all.”_

_“Though that doesn't stop us from wondering how senator Amidala and former jedi Skywalker, a renowned jedi knight in the clone army, are settling into their new lives.”_

_“Not so new, my friend.”_

_The left presenter laughed. “True, the star crossed lovers have been married for four years, three which had been in secret. Utterly romantic.”_

_“Oh, we don't want to bore our viewers already, they have probably heard the story that's been circling around the holonet a lot.”_

_“Well, that's it for the daily news today. Our colleague from the sport section should update you on all that's new in the world of pod racing and international championships.”_

_“Good night and we wish the Amidala-Skywalker household well in their life.”_

* * *

 

II.

“All tucked into bed?” Padmé softly asked, careful not to rouse either of her children from their sleepy haze as she sat on the edge of Leia’s bed, smoothing the blanket over her tiny body.

Satisfied with the lack of answer she received, she moved to stand up. Or she would have, had it not been for Leia’s tiny hands shooting up from under her blanket and clasping hers tightly.

"Don't go,” Leia let out.

“What's wrong, darling?”

“You keep the monsters away.”

Understanding dawned on her and she smiled, “I thought Daddy took care of that.”

Leia scrunched up her nose in the way that often left Padmé unsure whether she got it from Anakin’s side of the family or hers.

“Daddy is not as scary as he thinks he is.”

Stifling a laugh, she said very gravely, “Well don't let him hear you. He's very fond of his monster hunting capabilities.”

Her daughter nodded twice, as if comprehending the seriousness of her words. “I won't,” she promised. “But stay, please. Daddy fights the monsters when they come but they always stay away when you're here.”

The shining gleam of forming tears in Leia’s eyes drove Padmé the closest she'd been to heartbreak.

She pretended to think her decision over for a few seconds before she curved her lips into a small grin, removed the blanket and said, “Move over.”

Leia squealed in delight and did so, scooting over to the end of bed where she adjusted the pillow behind her back. Padmé sat down, rearranged her position for a bit but before she could so much as blink, a head-full of blonde hair was suddenly resting under her head and Luke rested her arms over him. Leia squeezed herself on the other side of her chest.

Laughing inwardly at her children's antics, she tightened her arms around the, proclaiming in a tone of one who had fallen into a deadly trap, “So this is a conspiracy, then?”

Luke and Leia giggled.

“It was Leia’s idea,” Luke offered so helpfully.

“Was not!”

Sensing the beginning of an impending argument that would feature the collective wisdom of her six-year-olds, Padmé quickly intervened. “Darlings, you're both angels.”

She had to stop a snort at that, if there was one thing her family wasn't, it was angelic.

“So, what story do you want to hear?”

“The one about when you and Daddy met,” Luke pleaded earnestly.

“Nooo,” her daughter whined. “We heard that about a trijillion times. I want a Naboo story.”

Luke looked thoughtful, weighing his options and then nodded, “Okay.”

The children settled in comfortably and she began to narrate, “In a time long ago from now…”

\------------

The soft snores filled the quiet room, her fingers combing through the blonde and brown strands of hair. Though exhausted herself, she couldn't remove herself from under the twins’ bodies and the prospect of having to walk to her room, coupled to the comfortableness of the bed added to allure of dozing off right then and here.

The door opened with a click and Anakin walked in quietly, raising his eyebrows in question. She nodded, yawning.

He lifted Luke from her side, who immediately snuggled his head in the crook of his father's neck. Settling in besides her, Anakin wrapped an arm around her.

“I can't believe my monster fighting skills got demoted.”

She laughed, laying her head on his shoulder. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am sure that this was just a ploy to make me fall in their clutches.”

Leia rustled under the blanket accidentally kicking Anakin in the thigh.

Wincing, he said, “If I had known we'd be spending most of our nights here, I would have made the bed bigger.”

She hummed in reply.

“You have a senate meeting tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes. Bail needs all the help he can get.”

“Well, I've been thinking. We could go on a vacation to Naboo when you're free.”

Padmé tried to recall how her schedule worked beyond ‘m _idnight: sleep’_ and groaned. “Anakin, I don't think I'm coherent enough for this conversation.”

“You sure? Your vocabulary seems to be unaffec- OW! - this is an attack against a civilian, senator.”

Three sets of snores replied.

* * *

 

III.

“Psst, Dad.”

He looked up from the metallic hand of the robot he was working on, electric wires tangled together, saw nothing and went back to his project.

Something tugged on his pants and his eyes caught Leia peeking up at him from under the table.

With a startled yell, he almost fell on his back but managed to maneuver himself and restore balance. His daughter hissed for him to be quite.

“What?”

“Luke had an accident,” his daughter whispered.

“What?!” he exclaimed.

“Meeting in HTQMA HQ in five,” with that, Leia dashed from under the table and rushed out of his work room.

\------------

“All right members of the HTQMA organization, we are gathered here today for a very grave mission.”

It was a struggle not to burst out laughing at the dramatic tone of Leia’s voice and the way the lighting was set to be dim, giving the place a sort of mystic look. The twins would probably pout at him for not taking them seriously.

“What's the situation, general?” Anakin asked, looking at Leia for answers and channelling all his wartime experience into his role. Honestly this was his moment to _shine_.

“Luke has lost Mom’s shoes while he was searching for his delta model in her wardrobe,” she began then shot her brother a glare. “Though I have no idea what he was doing there. That is girl space. Your plane couldn't have been there.”

“I just thought I should check,” Luke mumbled under his breath defensively.

“And now we have to find them before Mom finds out or we'll be in big trouble,” Leia continued on unperturbed. “So Agent Skywalker Two will have to distract Mom, while Agent Skywalker Three and I find them.”

“Anything unclear, agents?”

“No,” both he and Luke replied.

\-----------

“So what is it today?” Padmé said as she stepped down from the speeder into the veranda and saw the apartment devoid of rushing tiny figures around.

“The usual,” he answered. She quirked the corner of her lips in the way she did when she knew what he was up to.

“Right. I am not going to find the kitchen destroyed or something. Threepio would have a heart attack if that's the case.”

“The kitchen is well and fine,” he said as he gestured for the twins to go in the other direction with his hand behind his back. The patter of feet quickly vanished.

“Anakin,” Padmé called in a sweet tone. “Please tell the children to return the shoes to where they were and if possible the shawl they lost last week.”

Oops.

\------------  


“Out of curiosity, what does HTQMA stands for exactly?” Padmé asked as she watched him stir the soup on the stove with uttermost precision, adding the spices and minced vegetables in timely fashion.

“How To Quell Mom’s Anger.” The snickers she attempted to stifle had him rolling his eyes in earnest. “Don't mock, it was Leia’s idea.”

“You Skywalker men can not say no to that girl, can you?” she teased as she played with the shurra fruit on the table.

“Have you met her? She is scary.”

She laughed again.

“Thank you, you know, for playing evil tyrant to our little collaboration,” he whispered, a hint of shyness in his voice.

Padmé smiled as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck telling him deviously, “Oh, what are you thanking me for, I've always wanted to be a terror when I grew up.”

Well, he could say on good authority that she’d managed to fulfil that wish. Half the senate would concur with that.

"I love you, all of you. Very, very much.”

“We love you too.”

It was a beautiful, calm, blissful silence that followed.

Then, “Alright, children, did you steal the cookies from behind your mother’s back, yet?”

“ANAKIN.”

* * *

 

IV.

Anakin fumbled with the hem of his shirt, trying to adjust it so it wouldn't slip. He came into the living room and saw Leia enraptured by the holo-tv, not even blinking.

“Hey, princess,” he greeted jovially.

Leia didn't reply, she didn't even turn her head towards him.

“What are you watching?” he asked, hoping she'd answer but her eyes stayed firmly glued to the screen. He sat beside her, saw the interior of the chancellor's office, the familiar but distant cream-coloured tunics and-

Oh.

“I have dreams sometimes,” she spoke, hesitant, unsure, “that I became a jedi.”

Oh.

He swallowed; he did not know what to say.

“And I had a lightsaber, it was white, I think.”

“What happened next?”

“I don't know. I always wake up before I get any further. But-” she stopped for a second. “You, Mom and Luke are never there.”

“Yeah.” Somehow that stung more, and yet stung less than he thought it would.

A moment passed.

“Dad,” his daughter spoke, “I am happy that I never became a jedi.”

“You are?”

Leia nodded feverently. The news reporter caught their attention and they spent a half an hour listening to the presenter as he narrated the dealings between the senate and the jedi.

He thought of the jedi, power-stripped and under the watchful eyes of the public and the Republic. Their codes condemned and their education system reestablished and he knew that in a few years the order would be a place where great force users prospered.

But he did not belong there. And he found that a part of him was glad.

“Do you,” Leia took a long breath. “Do you ever regret leaving the jedi order? And, you know, making your life with Mom public?”

Anakin inclined his head and looked at Leia, really looked at her, and wondered when did she started looking like less of a twelve years old and more like a twenty.

“Being a jedi was amazing. There were adventures and battle training and force lifting. Meditation was boring and it made me restless, definitely not my favourite activity.”

He gazed at the holo hanging on the wall in front of him, the one where he, Padmé, Luke and Leia took for their fourth birthday. All of them were smiling broadly.

“But they wanted too much, demanded too much. They wanted me to give of myself until I had nothing left.”

He didn't voice the rest of his thought, _And myself was all I_ _had_ , _it would have killed me._

Leia rose from her seat and hugged him. He brought her deeper in his embrace.

“Luke is waiting for you in the garage,” her voice sounded muffled in his clothes. She pulled away. “He's been organising all your stuff since he woke up.”

“You're not coming?”

Leia shook her head, “I'm helping Mom write the speech she's working on.”

He arched his eyebrows in bewilderment, the question burning on the rip of his tongue: since when?

“She said she needed to insult some lazy, rich people subtly, so I decided to give her a hand.” And with her mood so uplifted, she ran to her mother's office.

Anakin rubbed his forehead and sighed; the twins had way too much of him and Padmé for their own good.

* * *

 

V.

Their bags were set down with a soft thump, the fresh winds of Naboo bellowing through their hair. Anakin flexed his hands and Padmé took off her cloak, Luke and Leia followed suit.

“Padmé! Anakin!” Jobal cried out with joy as she came in and saw the family. She hugged Padmé reverently and ruffled Anakin’s hair with fondness, whose cheeks were tinged red.

“Grandma! Did you forget about us?”

“Of course not, dears. But best to get rid of the adults so I can have you all to myself,” and with that she kissed their foreheads.

“Padmé, it's been so long,” Sola said as she too pulled her into her arms.

“Sola, it's only been two weeks,” Padmé teased. “You act like we haven’t talked in months.”

Sola sighed mournfully and gave Anakin, who had a small grin on his face, a look. “This is what I get for telling her I missed her.”

“Oh, I missed you, too,” she said. She spotted Pooja greeting Luke and Leia. “Where’s Ryoo?”

“Still at the university. She should be here in an hour.”

“Aunt Padmé, hello.”

“Hey sweetheart,” she smiled. Pooja hugged her and then did the same with Anakin.

“How are you, uncle Anakin?”

“I'm doing well, lady Pooja. You?”

Pooja giggled.

“Come on, everyone. Let's go have breakfast,” Jobal said.

\------------

“Mom!” Came two loud shouts from the kitchen’s entrance. Sola and Padmé started and broke from their conversation about the latest fashion trends.

Leia and Pooja stood at the door, both of their faces a remarkable shade of red.

“What's wrong?”

“We want to ask you a question-” Leia said.

“-A _very_ important question-” Pooja interjected.

“Very important.”

“Okay?” Sola prompted, unsure, taking a peek at Padmé, hoping she knew what was going on. She stared back blankly and shrugged.

“Who would be a better senator for Naboo, me or Leia?”

All of the occupants of the room quieted down. The girls waited expectantly.

“Why the interest?”

“Well someone-” Leia glared at her cousin. “-thinks that she is so much better for the senatorial position and no matter how much I try to convince her that I am better for the job, she's not getting it.”

Leia and Pooja turned their complete attention to them, again.

Padmé heard Anakin as he snorted behind her and blindly, she tried to aim her foot at him but was unsuccessful.

Neither she nor Sola replied to the girls’ question, preferring to stand there awkwardly.

She did not deserve this, she did n-

Luke’s head appeared behind his sister, “Are there any cupcakes, yet?”

“Luke!” Leia looked like she had never been happier to see her brother in her life as she faced him. “I have a question for you.”

He inclined his head.

“Who would be a better senator, me or Pooja?”

He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

The girls possibly did not breathe in the few seconds Luke mulled over his options.

Then, with a dignified posture, he proudly said, “Me.”

\------------

The delicious smell of the cooked plates floated through the dining room and the Naberrie family sat, each helping themselves to the food.

“So the head of the ministry is thinking of running for another term?” Jobal inquired.

“Well, no. _He_ is not thinking it, his staff on the other hand…” Ruwee trailed off.

“It's all a ploy so they won't lose their foothold,” Padmé muttered under her breath.

Anakin spoke, “But I thought no Naboo citizen in a position of power could run for office for more than two terms?”

“They can't. Not unless there's a popular vote from the public for them to stay,” answered Ryoo.

“And we all know-”

“Popular voting gives people what they want, not what they need,” said everyone.

Sometimes Anakin was starkly reminded that this, this was Padmé’s home, this was where she grew up.

* * *

 

VI.

"Guess what we learned today at school?” Leia said to Dad enthusiastically as she sat on one of the chairs around the round-table, him following suit.

Dad smiled at the excitement in Leia’s voice, as he too, took a seat. ‘“What?”

“Clone Wars history.”

His daughter had been preparing for the whole year to unleash her information on the poor unsuspecting class.

“I totally knocked the teacher off her feet."

“I am very proud.”

“Leia got some dates wrong, though.”

“I did not,” Leia denied indignantly.

“Yes, you did. You mixed up the timeline of the Mandalorian Crisis.”

“Oh well if you're so smart, prove it.”

He handed his notebook, where he had all the timeline of the Clone Wars, to Dad.

“Why princess,” Dad began. “Luke seems to have written down all of the dates correctly.”

Leia’s cheeks turned bright red as Dad proved him right. Her eyes flashed as she thought of how to best reply.

Luke wondered if he should point out to Leia that Dad was only teasing and relieve her from her misery, but the memory of his currently inaccessible datapad - thanks to his sister's interference - lying in his room brought back his anger with a vengeance.

Served her right, let her be flustered.

Five minutes later, the food war began.

\------------

The sound of a crashing tray resonated within the room and all three Skywalkers broke out of their food fight and with a feeling of horror and dread, they glanced at Padmé, who was blinking rapidly with her mouth open, arms extended in front of her where the tray of blue milk glasses once laid, now on the floor.

“Ah,” Luke spoke, a very grave mistake on his part.

“All of you, away from that table. Right now,” Mom ordered, looking like a krayt dragon ready to spit fire.

Dad, Leia and him wordlessly obeyed, smudges of colours trickling down their clothes.

“Threepio,” she called, voice barely raised an octave. "Please remove these plates.”

Threepio gasped in horror, fussing as he lifted everything to the kitchen, and now that he took a closer look at the table, Luke was pretty sure that was the…

“Hey, it's just a tablecloth,” Dad said, in an attempt to remedy the situation.

Mom said, clenching her jaw and trying to stop herself from screaming, “That was a gift from Sabé and the girls after my second term.”

Yep, he was right.

Dad's shoulders slumped.

“Great.”

R2 beeped smugly behind them.

* * *

 

VII.

Shoes scuffed against the floor, the light from the moon filling the house with a tender atmosphere. Neither of them could hear a sound.

“Do you think the twins did it?” Padmé asked.

“What, ran away from the house? No, they said they'd do it when they're twenty.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“You and your children are too dramatic.”

“Of course, they inherited nothing from you whatsoever.” He shook his head when she opened her mouth. “No, no, I believe you.”

Padmé chuckled under her breath.

“Happy anniversary!”

Padmé and Anakin jumped a step backwards at the sudden appearance of the twins.

“Goodness, both of you,” Padmé put her hand to her chest.

“Sorry,” Leia said, unapologetic.

“How was your day?”

“It was fun. We went around the village, had a good meal, danced.”

“You didn't eat too much, did you?” Luke interrupted.

“No. Why?”

The twins dashed back inside and they heard rummaging around the kitchen, pots and cups rattled inside. Seconds later, they emerged, each carrying two ends of a tray with a large cake on it.

“Happy eighteen years anniversary.”

“You can have this cake on one condition,” Luke said when Anakin moved to take a closer look.

“You have to promise to never, ever, ever, take us to school on your speeder ever again.”

“Ever,” Luke affirmed.

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Oh I see what this is,” he said. “You think you've gotten too old, don't you?”

Leia cried out in protest at Anakin’s tickles, sputtering and laughing, trying to get away. Luke ran further into the house, the sound of his yells loud, screaming for Anakin to stop between giggles.

Padmé stretched her feet, taking off her shoes, mumbling under her breath, “Go get them, Anakin.”

She entered her bedroom and sank into the mattress face first.

\------------

She woke up hours later to the feeling of heavy warm bodies next to hers, with the beginning of morning daylight peeking from under the curtains. Moving, she grunted in discomfort, her dress lacing tight against her skin.

She couldn't believe she slept in her outwear. That was sure to leave some angry red marks on her body.

Huffing, Padmé untied her clothes, changing into her nightgown and ignoring the dizziness of sleep tugging at her mind.

Eyelids heavy, she looked at her bed, with the three sprawling figures on it, Luke on the side where she slept, while Leia slept next to Anakin, and true to form, had kicked the blanket away from her.

She put back the blanket over her children, moving the tangled limbs away from each other and watched as they tossed a bit then went back to sleep.

“They hid here for a little before I caught them but we were all tired and they dozed off,” the sleepy voice of Anakin murmured.

She walked to his side and rubbed his shoulder. “That's alright.”

He replied in barely audible words.

“Happy anniversary,” she said, quietly.

Sighing in contentment, she buried herself under the covers next to her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what do you guys think? Please tell me, I'd love to know.


End file.
